Tears to shed
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Rosalie versteht Bella nicht. Sie wollte sterben, ein Vampir werden, um für immer mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Sie wollte ihr Leben verlieren, etwas, was Rosalie über alles bereut. Songfic zu "Tears to shed" aus dem Film "Corpse Bride" von Tim Burton


**Titel:** Tears to shed

**Autor:** AimeeMagnus1850

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Genre/Pairing:** Songfic - Rosalie

**Zusammenfassung**: Rosalie versteht Bella nicht. Sie wollte sterben, ein Vampir werden, um für immer mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Sie wollte ihr Leben verlieren, etwas, was Rosalie über alles bereut. Songfic zu "Tears to shed" aus dem Film "Corpse Bride" von Tim Burton

**Disclamer:** Die Twilight-Welt gehört mir nicht.

**Anmerkung des Autors:** Hallo Darlings ! Hier meine erste Fanfic zu Twilight, gleichzeitig meine erste Songfic. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Vielen Dank an meine Übersetzerin, ppustekuchenn.

* * *

**Tears to shed**

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Bella brachte mich zum Verzweifeln – sie wollte sterben. Sie wollte ein Vampir werden, aber sie wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, ein Vampir zu sein. Was es bedeutete, keine Luft mehr in ihrer Lunge zu spüren, kein Blut mehr durch ihre Adern fließen zu spüren. Bella war bereit, sich für Edward aufzuopfern, um für immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein.  
Als ich mein Zimmer betrat, leuchtete mir der Fernseher entgegen. Es lief ein Film von Tim Burton, Corpse Bride. Ich schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch.

**Ich spür' keinen Schmerz,**  
**wenn ich die Hand zum Feuer führ',**  
**oder wenn des Messers Schneide ich berühr'.**

Als ich diese Worte hörte, wandte ich mich dem Bildschirm zu. Diese Worte, sie berührten mich in meinem tiefstem Inneren. Die Leichenbraut sagte genau das, was ich empfand. Sie beschrieb das, was ich war: tot, doch zugleich lebendig. Es war fast unmöglich, mich körperlich zu verletzen, ich konnte so gut wie keinen Schmerz empfinden. Die einzigen Wesen, die fähig waren, mich zu verletzen, waren die Werwölfe und meine Artgenossen, die Vampire.

**Und ich weiß, ihr Herz kann schlagen,**  
**und ich weiß: tot ist mein Herz.**  
**Doch der Kummer und die Pein**  
**sagen mir, es kann nicht sein,**  
**wenn ich leise eine Träne wein' vor Schmerz.**

Ich beneidete Bella um das, was ich verloren hatte: das Leben. Dieses Leben, das sie verlieren wollte, dieses Leben, das sie noch nicht einmal in Betracht zog. Es war ihr egal – alles, was sie wollte, war Edward, und nichts anderes. Sie wollte ewig leben, zum Preis, niemals Kinder haben zu können, zum Preis, ihre Familie zu verlieren, ihre Freunde zu verlieren. Zum Preis, ununterbrochen zu lügen, mehrere Leben zu haben, während das Einzige, was sie wollen sollte, ihr Leben war, ihr eigenes, einzigartiges Leben. Was gäbe es Schöneres, als mit seiner Familie zu leben und nahe der Menschen zu sterben, mit denen man sein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte?

**Ich spür' keinen Schmerz, **  
**wenn ich die Hand zum Feuer führ',**  
**heiß und kalt tun mir nicht weh, weil ich nichts spür'.**

Als ich noch lebte, liebte ich es, bei schönem Wetter im Park spazieren zu gehen. Die Sonne auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Jetzt erinnerte mich die Sonne auf meiner Haut nur noch an das, was ich war … Ein Vampir. Ich konnte unseren Wohnsitz nicht verlassen, bestand doch das Risiko, jemand Sterbliches zu treffen.

**Und mein Herz kann nicht mehr sprechen**  
**und nicht schlagen,**  
**aber brechen.**

Ich liebte Emmett über alles, aber ich würde niemals vergessen können, was diese Männer mir angetan hatten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht das Leben, um das ich Bella beneidete, sondern die Möglichkeit, einfach sterben zu können. Die Möglichkeit, ein Ende zu haben, ein einfaches, natürliches Ende.

**Und der Kummer und die Pein**  
**sagen mir, es kann nicht sein.**  
**Wie tot ist denn mein Herz,**  
**wenn ich leise eine Träne wein' vor Schmerz.**

Weinen, ich würde so gerne weinen. Mich schwach fühlen in diesem Moment der Freiheit. Meine Tränen die Wangen herunter laufen spüren, diesen salzigen Geschmack im Mund zu haben.  
Ich würde alles geben, um wieder sterblich zu werden, um weinen zu können, mich in der Sonne zu bräunen, zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen, meine Kinder wachsen zu sehen und schließlich mein Leben bei ihnen zu beenden, in dem Haus, das ich ihnen gekauft hätte, mit dem Geld, das ich verdient hätte. Ich wollte einfach weit weg sein von übernatürlichen Wesen, eine einfache Sterbliche sein, die nichts von den Mysterien dieser Welt wusste. Ich wollte nichts mehr wissen von den Volturi, das Leiden der Unsterblichkeit vergessen, die Vergangenheit vergessen, nichts über die Zukunft wissen, einfach in der Gegenwart leben – wie eine Sterbliche.  
Doch mir blieb keine Träne zu vergießen, mein Leben war kein Film. Wenn ich mir etwas wünschte, ging es nicht in der nächsten Sekunde in Erfüllung. Die Leichenbraut hatte das Glück, eine Träne vergießen zu können, ich hingegen hatte nichts mehr in meinem Körper außer Trauer, Schmerz und Tod.


End file.
